Taunting the Master
by xXxDeadSweetxXx
Summary: Kabuto finally has the gutts to try and acheive his darkest desires with his Master, but what will the older man have instore for him? OROXKABU YAOI fetish, s&m, masochistic, please read and review twill be highly appreciated, thx :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

**Chapter one:**

Orochimaru slammed Kabuto in to the cold concrete wall after finding him in His room without permission. The teen stared at the older man towering over him, as he was pressed hard against the wall, pinned so rough that he couldn't move. He felt the firm contours of his Masters' abs pressed against his chest as he clutched his hands together, feeling Orochimarus' strong slender fingers grip tighter around his wrists.

The sannin hissed threateningly in Kabutos' ear, his hot breath flickering against the young boys neck;

"_What makes you think you have the right to be in __**my**__ bedroom?"_

Looking up at the perfectly gothic face above him, he replied with a glint in his eye, confidently but quite without breath;

"_Sorry Master, but if you never invited me, how else am I going to get in?" _He smirked as he said this, watching his Lord's eyebrows raise once he had silenced. He had been dreaming for so long about this strong man having His way with him, that he thought that the cheekiness was worth the try.

Orochimaru manoeuvred his head under the youngers' and pushed his chin up, causing his silver head to knock into the wall behind him. This expelled a soft grunt of pain from the boy, which pleased his Master.

"_You are getting far too cocky for my liking boy."_ He said sternly, and harshly pressed His knee into His servants' groin, hoping to scare and harm him, letting him know who was boss.

Kabuto gasped, the exotic scent of his Master intoxicating him as he let out a low and lengthy moan. It was his honour, and further more, his greatest fantasy to be at end of this darkly powerful mans' wrath. Confused as He felt this child harden and swell at the end of His knee, the older man looked up to stare sinisterly into his framed eyes, only to see him head tilted back with closed eyes and licking his lips as he smiled. Disappointed in this lack of fear, Orochimaru pulled His knee back and then quickly rammed it into the boys crutch again, causing him to yelp and fall painfully to the floor, his hair cascading from its tie, lying messily across his bare shoulders and framing his pretty face. Standing over the now more vulnerable servant, the Master pushed His shoed foot into his neck, disabling his breathing and pinning him helplessly to the floor.

Desperately gasping for breath the teen grabbed his Lord by His knee and pulled Him down on top off him. The sensation of all of his Masters weight suddenly on top of him made him cry out in pleasure as he breathed heavily out onto the broad hairless chest above him. Orochimaru grabbed Kabutos' hands and yanked them upwards, slamming them down onto the hard wooden floor above his head.

"_Aah!"_ yelled the boy, slightly arching his slender body upwards as his hands smash with force on to the wood.

Curious and smirking, the sannin leaned his face in close to the others' and said in a low seductive tone; _"What could a little boy like you possibly want with an old man like me?"_

Even further turned on by hearing Him call Himself an _'old man'_, the medic simply said…

"_Everything."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

**Chapter two:**

Orochimaru had paused for a moment before chuckling deeply. That laugh that shot waves of heat all through the teens youthful body every time, always accompanied by that thin crooked smile of those lips that he wanted so badly all over his soft yearning flesh.

"_And you really think you could handle me? Have me break that precious and treasured virginity of yours? Heh heh…" _He softly but erotically placed a small kiss at the base of the boys' neck as he said this.

"_Mmm…"_ Letting out a quiet moan, trying to control himself as he felt the thin oval of cooling saliva left above his fast beating pulse, he answered in a husky voice and bravely staring straight into his Masters' golden snakes eyes;

"_It has to be broken some time, and I would not let it be by anyone but you my Lord. I worship you with my entire soul, and wish so greatly to worship you with my body also."_ He placed a kiss upon the upper neck of Him, making sure to brush his thin cat-like tongue across the flawless pale skin. Just tasting His salty flesh made him harder than he has ever been.

Holding back any form of pleasurable sound, determined not to seem aroused, the older man looked down at the untouched yet unbelievable filthy child below him and stated;

"_You couldn't handle me." _

"_Try me."_

Kabutos' serious and focused face from his previous voicing disappeared straight away, as he was suddenly lifted up in strong muscular arms and thrown violently on to the king-sized bed behind him. With a lustful gasp he landed wide spread on the black silk, his head leaning on the ice cold steel headboard that it had just bumped into. He watched his God confidently walk towards the bed, undoing his leather trousers as he crawled on all fours towards him over the silken darkness. The boy knew that his master was not a merciful man, and this night was not going to be an exception…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

**Chapter three: **

When the serpent reached his victim He hooked His thick arm under the centre of his back and quickly pulled the boy upwards so that their topless bodies collided, with a short but sweet moan from the younger, as He bit deep into the hot pink flesh of his neck and drew out pure blood. He grasped His other hand around the opposite side of his neck to keep him in place whilst letting the hot blood dribble down His throat. The man could feel the heat flowing through his body, but would not let this boy know how much he craved him. He slid His hand slowly down the boys' chest, His long for-finger nail scraping at Kabutos' nipple. All the way down until He reached the top of His jeans – that He skilfully flicked open to push His hand further down. Just in case it seemed too much as though 'twas the younger that was being served, He firmly squeezed at his bruised package, reminding him of how he can be easily put in his place.

"_Aah! … Master… this is were you fail to displease me … heh…"_ The teen said through hot breaths, _"No pain can make me hate your touch…"_ he smirked looking up at the God above him.

"_Wanna bet?"_

Orochimaru pulled off his jeans in one swift swipe, grabbed the unloved ones thighs yanking him speedily towards His hips and rammed His large member into the boys virginal arse with no warming, and no lubricant but the slight pre-come at the tip of his filling sex.

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"_ The tortured slave screamed at the top of his lungs, his shrieking cry bouncing off the cold solid walls of his Lords' chamber.

The man above him laughed sinisterly, continuing to roughly fuck him, he looked down at his reddened, tear stricken face. His screams sent shivers right through the sannins' mind and body, the outbursts of pure pain gave Him goose bumps all over and made Him so hot He deepened his thrusts, slowing them to make them more intense. He leant in to the medics' face and passionately kissed him, capturing the scream within Himself.

This sudden change of mood from his Master to a more intimate one made the boy ease into the moment, and as he felt the long thin tongue of his love inside his mouth the pain eased away to immense pleasure. He started moving towards the older man, pushing Him further into him, loudly moaning as he grew further and further to orgasm.

"_Aah… Aah… Aaah! … Oh Master… I … I…"_

As he further arched his back, Lord Orochimaru leaned right against the childs' ear;

"_Mnnnn… You… Uh… Heheh… You have a beautiful scream…"_

The feel of His hot flickering breath, and the sound of His voice that struck fear into so manys' hearts brought the silver haired boy to the edge, he came and collapsed limply in his lovers arms with one last scream;

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" _

Orochimarus' eyes narrowed as he stared accusingly down at him;

"_You sick twisted little fuck."_

And with that he grabbed his robe and started walking out of the room.

"_Be gone by the time I get back."_

_SLAM_went the door behind him, as Kabuto stared at it wide eyed before passing out- unknowing that as soon as his Masters' back had been turned He was smiling to himself with a wide thin grin.

This was only the beginning…


End file.
